DOS PERSONAS EN UNO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Contiene mucho Lemon. Kazuha y Heiji solos en la casa de este despues de que este descubriera que su primer amor era su amiga de la infancia.¿Qué pasara?


**Buenas a todos de nuevo. Como una amiga me hizo el pedido( Leia Hattori),voy a escribir un pequeño fic de ellos dos,basado en la película 7 de el detective Connan.**

**No soy muy fanática de la serie,así que espero que,aunque no me salga bien,al menos os llegue a gustar,si?.**

**Besos y nos vemos luego.**

_DOS PERSONAS EN UNO._

Heiji y Kazuha estaban en el cuarto de este,estudiando para los exámenes.

Este estaba mirando a Kazuha,que estaba atenta a su libro de texto,cavilando sin parar sobre su amiga de la infancia y su reciente descubrimiento. Aquella muchacha que tenía delante y con la que nunca dejaba de pelear era su primer amor,aquella hermosa niña con kimono que había visto a través de la ventana que él mismo había roto al caer por ella y que le había robado el corazón.

Casi ni podía creérselo si no fuera por que ella no tenía ni idea de aquello y lo había descrito todo como ocurrió en su día.

¿Cómo podía ser que la chica que había creído que era el amor de su vida fuera su amiga de toda la vida?.

Le resultaba de lo más imposible.

Y encima había estado tan ciego que no se había dado cuenta en todos aquellos años que aquella niña y Kazuha eran la misma persona.

Solo un estúpido de el más alto nivel no se habría dado cuenta.

Soltó un hondo suspiro.

Un idiota lo suficientemente grande como él.

Heiji no se dio cuenta por que andaba demasiado metido en sus cavilaciones,pero en la frente de Kazuha apareció un signo de malestar,dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa a continuación con el puño, a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-¡Bakka!.¡¿Se puede saber donde demonios tienes la cabeza?.¡Deja de tener la mente en las nubes y centrate en los libros de una vez!.

-¿Eh?. Etto...si,si. Tienes razón. No ando muy centrado últimamente.

Kazuha lo miró,suavizando su mirada,al darse cuenta que realmente algo lo estaba turbando sobremanera.

-¿Es que hay algo que te preocupe?. Si quieres,puedes contármelo-dijo,ya algo más tranquila ante su inesperado ataque de enfado.

Heiji se imaginó así mismo contándole a Kazuha que ella era su primer amor y que,tras descubrir eso,ya no podía verla como antes. Una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en su mente al recrear esa imagen en su mente.

-No. No hace falta. No es nada grave.

Kazuha se inclinó hacia él,colocando su cara muy cerca de la de Heiji.

-¿Estas seguro?. A mi no me lo parece.

Al ver la cara de esta tan cerca de la de él,el sonrojo se abrió paso en su moreno rostro y se puso en pie de un salto,retrocediendo y alejándose de ella.

-E...en...en serio. No...no es nada por lo que te tengas que preocupar.

Kazuha frunció más el entrecejo,con un brazo en jarra y el otro aun sobre la mesa,examinando la cara de este con más cuidado.

-Heiji...

-¡Tengo mucho calor!-exclamó este,interrumpiéndola.-¡Voy a darme un baño y ahora mismo vuelvo,¿sí?.

Antes de que Kazuha pudiera decir nada,él ya había salido volando prácticamente por la puerta hacia el baño y solo pareció relajarse un poco cuando entró en el vacío cuarto.

¿Por qué?.¿Por qué le pasaba aquello ahora?.¿Por qué había dejado de ver a Kazuha como su compañera plasta para verla más como...como a una mujer?. Una mujer lo suficientemente hermosa como para ponerlo nervioso y no poder permanecer tranquilo a su lado.

Se fue quitando la ropa mientras pensaba que eso solo seria un lapsus por su descubrimiento,que en unos días,ella volvería a ser esa chica plasta que no dejaba de molestarlo y que siempre le estaba gritando.

Cuando entró en la bañera,pareció relajarse un poco más,asegurándose a sí mismo que lo que había pensado era lo que ocurriría de verdad.

Kazuha volvería a ser...solo Kazuha.

Incluso se atrevió a sonreír más ampliamente ante ese pensamiento,calmándose ya totalmente.

Pero toda aquella calma se vino a bajo cuando la puerta donde se encontraba la bañera fue abierta de un sonoro golpe,mostrando a una molesta Kazuha,a la que solo cubría lo justo y necesario una precaria toalla blanca.

-¡¿Piensas que vas a huir de mi escondiéndote en el baño, Heiji?.¡Ya deberías saber que eso no me detendría!.

-¡KAZUHA!-exclamó este,arrebujándose más en el agua mientras volvía a sonrojarse.-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?.¡Haz el favor de salir!.¡Me estoy bañando!.

-¿Crees que no sé ver más allá de tus mentiras?. Intentas ocultarme algo,pero...ninguno de los dos saldremos de este baño hasta que me cuentes que es lo que demonios te pasa de una buena vez.

-¡ME ESTOY BAÑANDO!-intentó justificarse este para que ella saliera.-¡¿Es que no ves que estoy desnudo,pervertida?.

-¡Nos conocemos desde niños,pedazo de melón!.¡No me apena verte de esa forma!.

-¡Pues a mi no me hace ni la más mínima gracia!.

-Pues dime de una buena vez que es lo que te pasa-le dijo esta,colocándose detrás de él,dentro de la bañera,colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Allí posada,le provocó un escalofrío de placer por todo el cuerpo de Heiji, que se sonrojó aun más aunque este pensaba que aquello no era posible.

-E...esto no esta bien. Si...si alguien nos encontrara así...

-Nadie nos va a ver. Solo estamos nosotros dos. Así que dime de una buena vez que es eso que te tiene así.

Heiji notó que Kazuha empezó a lavarle la espalda poco a poco,enviando pequeños cortocircuitos por todo su cuerpo,haciéndole temblar. Pero,se detuvo un momento,acariciando su espalda con una mano.

-No me había dado cuenta,pero tienes una piel muy bonita, Heiji. Tan oscurita.

-Sa...sabes...que es...eso es por mi abuelo.

Los ojos de Kazuha se iluminaron de manera maliciosa cuando Heiji volvio la cabeza para decirle aquello y le vio sonrojado,dandose cuenta que temblaba débilmente.

-Pues...es muy bonita-dijo luciendo una sonrisa,sin dejar de acariciar su espalda de manera muy lenta.

-P...para-le pidió entre suspiros Heiji.

Kazuha volvió a sonreír como si fuera una sirena,esperando a que un marino se rindiera ante ella.

-¿Por qué?.¿Es que no te resulta agradable?.

-N...no es eso. Tú ...tú sabes por que.

Kazuha hizo que se diera la vuelta y comenzó a subirse sobre él,metiendo una rodilla entre sus piernas,sin dejar de sonreír.

-No. No lo sé. ¿Cómo lo voy a saber si no me lo dices?. Dímelo.

-No...no...no te me subas encima-murmuró este,colocando las manos en los hombros de esta para intentar detenerla. Pero fue inútil. Era como si sus manos se hubieran vuelto de plastilina.

Notó como el aliento que escapa de ella chocaba en su rostro,pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos,sabiendo que la tenía tan cerca y temiendo cual podía ser la reacción de su cuerpo ante ello,que ya de por si estaba reaccionando bastante.

-Ahh. Así que es eso lo que te pasa,¿no?. ¿Por esto te pones tan nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ti?- le dijo,moviendo la pierna que tenía entre sus piernas,inclinándose sobre él,que estaba totalmente tumbado en la bañera,con la cabeza reposando en el borde,tocando débilmente una parte de él que no estaba tan débil como el resto de su cuerpo.

-S...sí ahora lo sabes...ya...ya puedes irte.

-¿Por qué?.¿No soy yo la que a provocado esto?. Pues debería ser yo la que te ayudara a solucionarlo.

Kazuha no sabía de donde había sacado aquel valor para hablar con él de aquel modo. A lo mejor había sido por su cara sonrojada o por lo que le había visto que le pasaba a su cuerpo con ella al lado. Solo sabía que en aquella situación,ella tenía el control. Y no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Descendió poco a poco la mano por el pecho de Heiji,pero cuando estaba llegando a la parte más baja,este cogió su mano como de una presa se tratara y la detuvo.

-Tú...no quieres hacer esto- murmuró,mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ella sonrió,ahora con dulzura,y le dio un beso lento en cada párpado.

-Si no quisiera hacerlo,no lo haría,¿no crees?-le dijo ella,mientras conseguía deshacerse de la mano de él y retomaba su tarea.

Pero,de nuevo,cuando estaba a punto de tocarle, Heiji la detuvo.

Sin embargo,esta vez,cogió su mentón con la otra mano libre,alzándole el rostro para que le mirara y la besó en los labios,muy lentamente,como si esperara aprender cada textura de su piel mientras se bebía los suspiros que empezaron a escaparse de los labios de Kazuha.

Cuando abrió un poco más los labios al sentir los dientes de Heiji mordisqueándole el labio inferior,soltando un gemido aun mayor,este aprovechó y empezó a explorar el interior de boca con la lengua mientras ella se tumbaba totalmente sobre él,agarrándose a sus hombros como si fuera un ancla.

Ambos estuvieron explorando la boca del otro,absorbiendo los suspiros que no llegaban a pronunciar mientras este ascendía las manos por el cuerpo de ella y le quitó la toalla,tirándola fuera de la bañera,mientras ella no notaba nada de esto,demasiado perdida en el interior de su boca. Sabía como ella siempre se lo había imaginado. Sabía a misterio,a fuerza,a hombre ,a...Heiji. Podía hacerse fácilmente adicta a aquel sabor. Y para este la boca de Kazuha sabía a entrega,amor,dulzura... Era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado nunca ni esperaba volver a probar.

Este comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos,rompiendo el beso momentáneamente y observándola, teniendo los ojos cerrados,perdida entre tantos besos,con los labios ligeramente hinchados y algo más rojizos de lo habitual,húmedos. Su rostro aparecía visiblemente coloreado de rosa,pero ella había sido la que había iniciado aquello y Heiji recordaba perfectamente que había dicho que tenía que hacerse cargo de lo que había provocado.

Le acarició la mejilla,cosa que provocó que ella abriera los ojos,que aparecían nublados y con la pupila dilatada.

Este sonrió mientras la volvía a besar,ahora sin tanta delicadeza. Más bien como si arrancara de ella la vida que lo movía. Y ella se mostró maleable sobre él.

Respondió con una entrega total al salvaje beso,empezándose a mover inquieta sobre él,intentando acercarse más,necesitando más su toque. Un toque que él no pensaba negarle.

Con una mano colocada en su nuca para que le resultara imposible romper su beso,la otra mano de este descendió por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro, notando un pequeño temblor por parte de ella al tocarla allí. Incluso debajo del agua caliente,pudo notar que estaba ardiendo y no solo húmeda por el agua.

Ella estaba más que preparada y él estaba casi fuera de su propio cuerpo por la tensión que lo consumía en el tiempo que había pasado tocándola.

Hizo que ella se moviera por su cuerpo y la propia Kazuha fue la que se colocó en la posición correcta,sin alejarse de sus labios,como si al romper aquel contacto le hiciera perder todo el valor que había demostrado.

Cuando Heiji hizo el primer intento de entrar en ella,los dos gimieron audiblemente,mientras ella volvía a temblar,ahora un poco asustada. Pero este empezó a besarla por el cuello,descendiendo hasta la cuna de sus pechos,calmándola.

Volvieron a hacer un intento,ahora consiguiendo fundirse un poco con ella y Kazuha gimió visiblemente.

Poco a poco,entre besos calmantes y caricias,consiguieron fundirse mientras Heiji escondía la cara entre sus pechos,abrumado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Al principio había sentido que Kazuha estaba ardiendo. Pero se había quedado muy corto. Estaba prácticamente en llamas. Y todo ese calor rodeándole era casi demasiado para él. Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento,mientras ella escondía su propio rostro en el cabello de este,abrazada a su cabeza,sintiendo a Heiji por todo su cuerpo,hasta casi desbordarla,pero no cansándose nunca de la sensación. Aquella sensación era demasiado placentera. Y que fuera Heiji quien se la estuviera proporcionando la hacia casi inaguantable.

Comenzaron juntos un vaivén de ambos cuerpos,arrancándoles gemidos y jadeos que llenaron el cuarto,seguros en aquella burbuja que se habían tejido en torno a ellos,sintiendo que algo explosivo les esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Kazuha fue arrastrada primero,aprentandóse aun más alrededor de Heiji,mientras sentía que fuego liquido corría por sus venas y se sentía catapultada a otro mundo,siendo seguida por este poco después,no aguantando más cuando Kazuha le había exprimido más de lo que hasta el momento lo estaba haciendo y se sintió como si estuviera tocando las mismísimas puertas del cielo a través de ella.

Cuando descendieron de su cumbre,aun temblando por los rescoldos de la pasión, Kazuha alzó la vista,donde tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de este,y ambos se observaron,concediéndose una cómplice sonrisa poco después.

-Yo...-intentó decir Kazuha. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que no se le ocurría algo coherente que decir para describir los desbordantes sentimientos que anegaban su interior.

-Yo tampoco sé bien que decir-le ayudo Heiji.-Pero...por más que le doy vueltas a lo que a pasado y...que esto a tenido que cambiar nuestra amistad para siempre,me es imposible decir que me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado.

Esta se alzó un poco y depositó un débil y satisfecho beso en la comisura de los labios de este, sonriendo con calma.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada. Y me parece que esto solo nos ha ayudado a estar más unidos que antes.¿No lo crees tú también así?.

Heiji cogió la mano de ella que descansaba sobre su pecho y la apretó suavemente,sonriendo a su vez.

¿Cómo es que se había estado negando todos los sentimientos que le anegaban por aquella mujer de esa forma tan terca?.

-Si. Yo también lo creo.

Él descendió la cabeza mientras esta se alzaba un poco,fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso,mientras ambos ignoraban con su propio fuego que el agua de la bañera hacia mucho que se había quedado fría.

En aquel momento suspendido nada importaba,por que ,desde aquel instante,los dos eran uno.

**Fin.**

**Etto...no sé muy bien que decir al terminar esta historia.**

**Mi amiga me dijo que no ocurría nada si hacia lemon entre estos dos,que,en realidad,seria mucho mejor,pero...no esperaba para nada que me saliera así. Se me ocurrió el hacerla así al leer una escena parecida en un manga,aunque en él no llegan ni a los besos.**

**Y para ser sincera,los pocos datos que doy de ellos,como el origen del color de piel de Heiji o si se pelean,no sé si son ciertos,por que,aunque dije al principio de este fic dije que no era muy aficionada a este anime,la verdad es que ni me lo había visto.**

**Pero para hacerle el favor a mi amiga, le hice caso y me vi la película 7,ya que me dijo que era lo más importante si iba a escribir sobre ellos. Y cuando me la vi,me di cuenta que tenía razón.**

**Solo espero no haber estropeado la imagen de ellos en realidad y que me mandéis reviews para saber si he metido mucho la pata. No os cortéis si creéis que la he jodido pero bien con esta historia,¿si?. Quiero saberlo.**

**Bueno...creo que con eso queda todo dicho. Ahora seguiré con mi historia de Naruto y de Fruits Basket,que aun las tengo a medias.**

**Muchos besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
